After Pirates
by afallenstar
Summary: When Will & Elizabeth Turner's daughter gets kidnapped its off to the high seas they go. Bad guys, good guys add some mutiny and you've got pirates treasure, gold and fun. Please read and Review. Completed.
1. An Old Friend

After Pirates  
Chapter 1  
~An old Friend~  
  
(Editor's note: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Or Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom *Sob* I just decided it'd be fun to right about Norington going after Sparrow and of course Will & Eliza's offspring.)  
  
"Where is that daughter of mine?" Will Turner grumbled. "Staying with Grandpa Swann." Eliza Turner replied coming into her husbands black smith shop. Will Turner smiled at his wife. Will had long brown hair and brown eyes. Eliza had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Why do you love me?" Will had to ask a thousand times. He looked down at his hands, which were covered in soot and dirt. Eliza took her hands in his. "Because love comes over money first." Eliza answered kissing Will. Will flashed his wife a brilliant smile. It was true. Eliza could have married Commodore Norington and he did have more money than Will. But she chose Will instead. The two had been very good childhood friends. "Let me finish this sword and then we'll go get her." Will said putting the metal into the fire.  
  
* * *  
  
Sixteen-year-old Kerri Turner sat sipping tea with her Grandfather. She loved her Grandfather dearly but she loved it best when he was telling stories of the famous Pirate Jack Sparrow. "Came up to your father he did. They were friends." Mayor Swann said. "Were they really? Why doesn't father speak of them now?" Kerri asked impatiently. Kerri had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked very much like her mother.  
  
Kerri looked out the window and a man stood there. She let out a scream. Swann turned around and fell over dead when Norington shot him. A few of Norington's guard burst in not realizing the maid in the room. Kerri grabbed a sword from her Grandfather's belt. She stabbed one man before another got rid of her sword. "A gift from an old friend." Norington put a bag over her head and knocked her out. She was in darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
William closed up the shop tonight he was determined to spend family time. Eliza said she'd be inside cooking dinner when he got home so he left alone. The mansion to his surprise was on fire. Pirates? Here? Where was Kerri? Franticly Will ran up the steps and burst the door open. The maid was sitting on the living room floor screaming. Her master's dead body beside her.  
  
"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Will yelled pulling her up as the flames cracked the window open. He dragged her out of the house. "Your daughter was kidnapped." The maid shrieked. They watched the mansion burned down to the ground. Help was coming fast. "By who?" Will demanded. The maid fainted. A piece of paper fell out of her hand. On it was a clear black dot. William clenched his fists. Pirates. And the only ones he knew of were Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Someone was going to pay.  
  
(Editor's note: so what do you think of it so far? Any suggestions? Yes, I know I put myself in I couldn't resist. I have a thing for pirates! ;) Don't worry I'm not ending up with Depp or Bloom.) 


	2. Far From Home

Chapter 2  
  
~Far From Home~  
  
Kerri was surprised when she woke up that she was in a nice room. A soft quilted bed was what she had spent the night on. Looking out the windows behind her she gasped. The simple reason for the gentle rolling was she was far out to sea. Kerri ran to the far door of her room and to her surprise it opened. There was a desk where a sea captain would sit a long dining room table. Glass windows, oak wood walls and a red and gold rug. There were two sliding doors at the end. Kerri tried to open them but they wouldn't. Two men were standing outside.  
  
"I think the wench is awake." One of them called her that. "Shut it you she's our prisoner." A man called. "Come on Norington she's the perfect bait for Sparrow." "And I say if you don't keep your tongue you shall loose it Mate Roen." Norington growled. "Yes sir isn't this considered piracy?" "Don't be daft we're just kidnapping that's all Athetes your dear old captain won't appreciate you betraying him." Roen scoffed. "No he wouldn't now would he?" "You'll be an honored man in London you will catching the famous Jack Sparrow." Norington went on.  
  
Kerri sank to the floor in despair. She was being used as bait to catch her fathers closets friend. She hoped he would see it that way.  
  
* * *  
  
Will rushed home to his wife immediately. "Eliza they've taken Kerri!" Will shouted. Eliza looked wide-eyed. "What slow down William and eat your supper and where is that daughter of ours?" Eliza asked. "Never mind dinner. Eliza we have to get on a ship tonight. Your father was killed and Kerri was kidnapped." Eliza nodded she knew what she needed to.  
  
Will and Eliza walked to the docks separately. Eliza made it there first where the Sea Man Edmond Heart was anchoring his ship for the night. Edmond had recently come to town from India where he had served as a general for two years. He knew Eliza was married but he would dearly love to "spend some time with her", After all he could make her leave her husband Will even though the men of the town knew she'd never leave Will for nobody.  
  
Eliza approached Edmond staring down at her shoes. Edmond straightened up immediately. "My Lady." "May I request voyage on your ship. Pirates have taken my daughter and I need to find her." Eliza said. "Anything for a great lady such as your self." Edmond bowed. "She will not be traveling alone." Will stepped out of the shadow and lowered his hood. "Very well my men will get the ship ready." Edmond said taking a step back. He couldn't help but notice the sword at Will's side. "As payment you can help keep the ship clean." Edmond called over his shoulder. "Oh joy." Will murmured. Eliza kissed him and he grinned. "Remember if that little punk lays one finger on you he's dead." Will growled. "Oh Will." Eliza hugged him. Will hugged her and picked her up and carried her onto the Ship.  
  
"This is your room." Edmond said showing them. It was nice even if Will got to stay in it. Anything for Eliza's attention. "Thankyou." Eliza said. "Work begins at six oh clock mate." Edmond told Will cheerfully. Will took out his sword and in a flash held Edmond up against the wall with the sword to his throat. "If you lay one finger on my wife or my daughter when we find her I promise you your head will be on a stake." "How do you know where you'll find her?" Edmond asked alarmed at his head being cut off. "If you know where the Island of the Pirates is its quite easy." "How do you know-" Will's look shut him up.  
  
A cannon going off in the distance hurried the group on the deck. "What the devil is the British guard going after you for?" Will bellowed. "Its not me they want its you. And I have half a mind to turn you over Pirate." Edmond growled seeing but upon seeing the look on Eliza's face he said, "perhaps we'll keep you on board. We can out run them." Edmond sighed disgustedly as he walked back in to the captain's headquarters to do work on some papers. Eliza took Will's arm and led him into the Cabin room. At least they weren't with pirates. 


	3. That is without a doubt the worst pirate...

Chapter 3  
  
~ That is with out a doubt the Worst Pirate I've ever Seen~  
  
Jack Sparrow was a man skilled in one profession and one profession only: piracy. Jack's black hair flew all over the place in the wind. Anamaria was in the crow's nest of the Black Pearl when she gave a shout. Jack drew his blue eyes gaze from the Sea and looked up. "What do you see?" Jack shouted. The rest of the mates stopped cleaning and working to listen. "Commodore Norington's come after us!" Anamaria shouted. "Well if it's a fight they want they'll get it! Load the cannons!" Jack said amused. Commodore Norington was supposed to be retired. What was an old git like that doing out at Sea?  
  
Jack climbed up to the crow's nest and took the telescope himself sure enough Norington's flag was up. "Bloody fool!" Jack said deciding to slow down the Black Pearl. It was time to do what he did best he grabbed a pistol and sword and told the other men to do the same. They all gladly obeyed. "Mr. Gibbs help me slow down this ship!" Jack bellowed. "Aye aye captain!" Mr. Gibbs was first mate and gladly did whatever Jack told him too. Very soon the Commodore's ship caught up to them.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! Long have I designed to catch you and you have always escaped till now that is." Commodore shouted. "Is he drunk?" Jack whispered to Mr. Gibbs. "Yes." Gibbs said nodding back. "Drunker then the whores in the whore house." Anamaria observed. "Excellent this should make our jobs easier for us." "What can I do captain?" Angel said. Angel was the newcomer of the lot and the Cabin Boy. He had run away from respectable English home and sailed under the pirates' code. Angel's short dirty brown hair and sea green eyes stood out a mile on the ocean. "Load the cannons we're going to down this man's ship." Jack said. Angel ran off. "Right that's got that scalywag out of our way begin!" Jack shot Commodore Norington in the chest just as the man said, "He is without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen!" At this shot there was an instant uproar.  
  
The fighting lasted several minutes before all of Norington's men were dead. "Search the ship Mr. Cotton!" "Aye need to do the dirty work." Cotton's bird Polly answered in response. "Come on Mr. Gibbs let's go." Jack jumped on board.  
  
* * *  
  
Kerri had been crying and pounding on the door ready to break the window when she heard gunshots. "That's either papa or pirates." Kerri muttered. She tried to see through the pale window but couldn't. In a minute there were no sounds followed by loud footsteps and the door was broken open. Two men stood in the doorway Kerri only recognized one of them. "Kerri?" Jack asked. "Jack!" Kerri stood up wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jack asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Jack you think I'd attack one of the world's best pirates puh-lease. If you must know Norington kidnapped me so that he could trap you so that my dad would attack you." Kerri muttered. At that moment Angel joined Jack and Mr. Gibbs. "What did I miss?" Angel asked. "Fine. You stay with us and be a cabin girl." Jack said. "Excuse me there is only one cabin kid." Angel joked even though he was in his twenties. He eyed Kerri who eyed him back. "Fine but she's your responsibility take her and go. And if Turner comes after us you'll be the one hanged not me." Jack said firmly. "Fine." Angel said shrugging.  
  
Anamaria got Kerri safely on board the Black Pearl. Kerri was quite frankly sick of pirates sick of ships and ready to go home but didn't dare argue. Kerri watched from inside the Captain's cabin as they blew up the Dauntless glad at least to be rid of Norington. She only hoped her mother and father were all right. 


	4. The Faithful Bride

Chapter 4

The Faithful Bride

Kerri followed Angel about as he did his tasks as the cabin boy. Sometimes she was nice enough to help him out. "So what ship were you planning on plundering before I tracked you off?" Kerri asked him one morning. He looked up at her in surprise she had been on the ship for three days and had spoken a word to no one except Anna-Maria and Jack. "The Gold Chest. She was supposed to set sail this morning." Angel said. "I'd almost like to be a pirate if I wasn't annoyed by the lot of you." Kerri said. "It's seems you inherited that from your mother. Besides if weren't for us your dear Norington would have you back on his ship." Angel said rolling his eyes. "Did you know my mother?" Kerri asked interested. "Not personally but I've heard things that's the benefit of being the cabin boy." Angel laughed harshly. "Would you rather be captain?" Kerri asked. "Maybe someday when I've earned my sea legs." Angel said. They got quietly to work.

"Something sunk The Interceptor!" Edmond cried. Elizabeth and Will ran over. "What?" "A Pirate ship by the looks of it." Edmond told Will raising his eyebrows. "Well if it's The Black Pearl I've got connections." "You know people aboard the Black Pearl?" Edmond said with wonder and fear in his voice. "Aye and so do I. Hopefully Kerri survived she might be safe. Any idea where he's headed?" Elizabeth asked Will. "The Future Bride an Inn at an Island pirates live at." "My Kerri off with pirates." Elizabeth shuddered. "Jack won't hurt her nor will his crew." "Are you sure?" Edmond asked. Will shot the other man a look, "Yes." "Do you know the way there?" Edmond asked Will. "Yes I do. I've been there once myself." "Then perhaps we should go till the crew of alteration in course." Edmond snapped. Edmond and Will walked off leaving a worried Elizabeth.

"We've reached port." Jack said knocking on the Cabin boy's door. Kerri and Angel got up. "You two will be sharing room and bored at the Inn when we get there. And Will will have your hide if you don't take care of his girl." "Girl!? I'm sixteen thank you." Kerri said indignantly. "Yes love. Now come on." Jack said. They walked down the gang plank.

Kerri looked about her and saw pirate's drunk and drunk pirates with woman. "Ugh how can you live like this?" Kerri asked shaking her head. "What? We're at Sea all the time so women don't want to wait for us." Angel said with a smirk. "You are disgusting yourself." Kerri snapped. "Please children don't fight." Jack led them to a bar even more rowdy then the streets. He got rooms available for them all. "Drink go fight earn yourself some money do what you please." Jack said winking at Kerri who stared at him in disbelief. "I'll get something to eat and drink thank you." "You haven't been corrupted yet have you?" Angel asked her teasingly. "I'm not about to get started either." Kerri said firmly. Angel just laughed and ordered them both drinks and they sat down next to Jack at a table in the corner while the rest of the crew hurried off.


	5. Reunited

Chapter 5

Reunited

"You're sure this is the course we must make?" Edmond demanded. "Absolutely." Will sighed looking out the windows of the Captain's cabin. "If you're lying to me I'll make sure your hung when we get back to port." Edmond growled. "This is Elizabeth's and my own daughter why would I lie to you when we're going to find her?" Will demanded. Edmond scowled but didn't respond. Will joined his wife on deck. "Look there it is! Perhaps Edmond ought to stay on board and guard his ship." Elizabeth said. "Precisely what I was thinking my dear." Will kissed her on the cheek. "If you let us take a life boat to shore your ship and men will be safe from attack." Will told Edmond as they drew closer to shore. "Fine as long as I rid myself of you." Edmond barked orders to his men to put the anchor down and send out a lifeboat.

Will helped Elizabeth into the lifeboat. "Thank you Edmond we will pay for the passage here when we return." Will said. "See that you do return." Edmond said with a sneer on his face. Edmond raised the sails and the anchor of the ship and Elizabeth and Will watched as Edmond's ship sailed off. "Well Will I hope you're right about this." "I'm never wrong. And I've got a few gold pieces to get us off and if you wanted you could get a job as a singer." Will said half teasingly. "I hope not only to pay our passage back." Elizabeth shuddered. Will placed a hand on her shoulder for a second and then began to row to shore. They reached Shore by mid day. They passed a couple of drunks before getting into the Inn.

Will found Jack right away. Jack was kind of hard to miss. "Will! I'm so glad you're here! Let me go get Kerri and Angel." Jack said giving him a hand. "She's safe then?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh yes we rescued her from Norington." Jack said. "Where is she?" Elizabeth asked frantic. "Angel and she was just coming down the stairs so let us see." Jack scanned the room and led them to a stair case where Angel was kissing Kerri. Elizabeth gasped Kerri pulled away and slapped him. "Don't you ever do that again. It's one thing to be with pirates and its quite another to kiss them and that is absolutely disgusting. MOM!" Kerri cried out rushing to Elizabeth. "Oh my girl are you all right?" Elizabeth cried giving her a hug. Elizabeth and Will and Kerri sat in a corner with Jack discussing the nights plans. Kerri would share a cabin with Elizabeth and Will and in the morning Jack would take them back to France. Kerri caught Angel's eye and smirked a little bit before blowing him a kiss and walking up the stairs with her parents.


	6. Arrested

Chapter 6

Arrested

The next morning Kerri and Elizabeth were the first ones down into the main parlor besides the bar tender. Elizabeth ordered breakfast tea and muffins absolutely no rum and the two of them sat down to talk trying to ignore the other company. "What happened to Grandpa?" Elizabeth asked. "I was drinking tea with him when Norington's men came in. Norington himself shot Grandpa. But his men took me and bound me and locked me in the captain's cabin alone. We must have been at sea for two days when we ran into The Black Pearl and Jack and his men rescued me. They were just doing a routine plunder but when they found me so Jack ordered Norington killed." Kerri said. "I'm sorry you had to live through that my dear." Elizabeth said. "I think its rather exciting to be a pirate." Will smiled as he heard his daughter's last comment. "I'm afraid I passed that onto her." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "To be a pirate is a wonderful trade there's nothing wrong with it." Jack said smiling coming in. "When do we leave?" Elizabeth asked. "As soon as my men get up. Which will be in half an hour so enjoy yourself Ms. Turner." Angel came to talk to Kerri but she turned her back on him and walked outside with her father. She didn't want to go to far alone.

Finally almost near eleven Jack called them back to the ship. Elizabeth was waiting for them. It was three pleasant days aboard the Black Pearl. Kerri spent time with her family learned how to raise the sails and steer the ship under Jack's supervision of course. Kerri forgave Angel and he was her instructor most of the time. "Jack perhaps it'd be better if you didn't take the ship into port and we took a life boat to shore. We'll be okay." Will said. "You sure?" Jack asked. "I'd hate for you to get arrested on the count of us." Will smiled. Kerri looked from her father to Jack. "All right. Safety first if you must insist." Jack said.

The lifeboat was lowered and Will got in first. "Come on Elizabeth." Will said. Elizabeth nodded. Will jumped into the boat next and motioned to Kerri to come in. "I want to stay." Kerri said. Angel and Jack looked up at her in surprise. "Kerri we came back to take you home." Elizabeth said. "I'll write." Kerri said. "We could take on an extra member you'll have to learn how to fight of course." Jack said. "No problem." "Great its settled. Angel your responsible for her." Jack barked. Will looked at Kerri. "I don't want you to run back home when you're tired of this kind of life style." Will told her. "Dad ho ho it's a pirates life for me." Kerri grinned. Will shook his head.

By evening Will and Elizabeth reached Shore. "I'm going to miss her." "You know she's happier there. We'll keep in touch." "Are you William Turner?" A gruff voice asked. "Yes I am." Will said confused. "Is there a problem officers?" Elizabeth asked trying not to sound nervous as ten men who guarded the prisons surrounded them. "William Turner you are under arrest you have been charged with a debt you have not paid." The man barked. Men tied his hands together. "Please I can pay it now!" Will begged. "Your wife will have to do it for you. She must get the money and report to Monsieur Edmond immediately." The guards disappeared.

Stung Elizabeth looked out to where the Black Pearl had been. It was gone. She was quite a lone and the banks wouldn't be open for two days. Elizabeth hurried home lit a fire and made a meal. She would deal with Edmond on Monday.


End file.
